Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 6: Friend vs Friend
Hikari is irate about Destan finding out about his father, and friends have a falling out. Plot Hikari storms into Angus’s study, where he is watching television, she throws a book from the table by the door at him, hitting him in the forehead as he turns around. He angrily asks why she threw a book at him, and Hikari yells that it’s because he’s an idiot who can’t keep a secret, Angus’s face turning to confusion, asking what she means, and how she knows Céleste didn’t say the secret, and Hikari says that because he’s the only who has been home all night who knows the secret, Angus quickly stammering as he realises what’s happening. Hikari storms over and begins to pummel Angus, however Destan cries out from the doorway that he found out on his own, piecing it together from old news articles and books, as he was sick of not knowing who his father is. Angus gives a thumbs up from underneath the upturned couch, his weak voice saying the he told her he was innocent, Hikari apologises and tells him to shut up, before escorting Destan to his room. Morgan arrives at school in the morning to find his class still in disarray, having been like that for over a week. Galahad is sitting at his usual seat at the front of the room, his head resting on his desk, while the girls all stare daggers at him, especially Lin, he goes to sit next to him, but Kaiga hurriedly motions to him to come over, telling Morgan in a hushed tone that there might be a big fight if he does that, but Morgan goes and sits next to his friend anyway. Catherine whispers that "of course" he choose him, but Clémentine points out that they are roommates, and best friends, the rest of the girls making noises of annoyed approval. The first class begins, and the students take out their history books, Vixin complains loudly, saying that the Blank Epoch is so boring, and they should be studying the Great War instead, as it was just before it. The teacher ignores her, telling the class that as a treat for the end of the year, they will be studying The Mystic Spiral organization that was active at the end of the time period. The teachers starts by projecting an image of half-submerged ruins, telling the class that the organisation was thought to be a myth, even during the Dark History, until the ruins were discovered by Haque Lunefluer around 20 years ago, the ruins being the lost headquarters of the organization. Isolde asks if they ever fought any cool battles, the teacher replying that there was nothing on record for the organization except for its name and leaders, and the fact that they successfully stole the Keys of Concord from Bei-Ling, the strongest organization of the time, without ever being discovered until decades later. Lin asks if this is the same Bei-Ling used as the fortress for the current Xiao dynasty in China, the teacher telling her that the Xiao dynasty in fact founded Bei-Ling, their leader Xiao Des having led them before the Dark History even begun. The teacher says that the current Xiao Des took possession of the Keys of Concord after their rediscovery, giving them to those that the swords deemed worthy, and were used to defeat Ramaz Dolsa, Morgan complains that they always go back to Ramaz Dolsa, the teacher snapping back that it's the most important even of their lifetime. During the lunch break, Vixin asks the girls, who are sitting separately from Morgan, Kaiga, and Galahad, why they are fighting with the boys, as they were all good friends yesterday, Isolde gives her the rundown, and Vixin tells her that it's stupid, going over to eat with the others. Cathrine gets annoyed by this, telling Vixin that she's being ridiculous, Vixin laughs, annoying Catherine further, and she challenges Vixin to a battle after school, which Vixin accepts. The girls take their places at either side of the training stadium, with the girls sitting behind Catherine, and the boys sitting behind Vixin, as well as other interested students. Vixin takes out her launcher, attaching her bey, and Catherine does likewise, attaching her own bey to her launcher, and the pair take launching stances. The pair launch simultaneously, Catherine immediately activating Valkyrie's ability, Aurora Burst, a mist spreading around the stadium to reduce the effect of Lion's attacks to weaken Lion, circling to gather momentum for its own attack, stronger against the weakened Lion, however as Valkyrie slams into Lion, Vix activates its ability Rock Stand, freezing it in place with powerful defensive Wild Energy barrier, as well as setting the Claw Performance Tip to defensive mode, so that Valkyrie sails away from the recoil of the attack. Vix then ends the abilities, activating Wild Flash as the mist from Valkyrie's Aurora Burst fades away, going to deliver a powerful uppercut to the underneath of Valkyrie's Energy Layer, however Catherine activates Valhalla Shield, knocking Lion down to the stadium, causing it to wobble and jerk violently, Valkyrie then barrages a stunned Lion. Lion manages to dodge a strike from Valkyrie, giving it an opening to start its own barrage, before it throws itself into the sky, striking Valkyrie with its Forge Disc, gouging a sharp groove into its Energy Layer, and causing it to lose balance. Valkyrie uses the flaps on Knuckle to stabilize itself, opening them in sequence to push itself back into regular spin, a move that someone from the crowd recognises as being invented by Regime, cheering for Catherine. Lion activates its third ability, Immortal Drive, circling Valkyrie as it gathers boosted momentum, Lion lunges for Valkyrie, and Valkyrie activates Iron Buster, a shield of glowing runes surrounding it, however Lion feints, returning to circle Valkyrie and gather more momentum. Lion slams into Valkyrie as the shield surrounding it flickers away, sending Valkyrie flying out of the stadium. The boys run over to Vixin, cheering for her, while Catherine turns and walks back to the girls, Vixin follows, asking Catherine if they can all be friends again now, Catherine says its not up to her, and points at Lin, who opens her eyes wide at being put on the spot. The group leave the stadium, the girls apologising to Galahad and the others for being so rude to them today, Lin says she wants to apologise personally, pushing Galahad into an alcove, Clementine hurrying the others away. Galahad is surprised, telling Lin he doesn't really need an apology, he's just glad they're all friends again, but he wants to know what he said to upset her the other day. Lin looks at her feet and fidgets for a few seconds, before her expression hardens, almost shouting at Galahad to ask if he'll take her to the Midsummer's Soirée. Lin then runs away in embarrassment, chasing after the others, leaving a shocked Galahad to work out what just happened. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play